


A Bicycle Built For Two

by sillyboyblue



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: There was no rain in the desert, and it was where their car had decided to die on them.





	

There was no rain in the desert, and it was where their car had decided to die on them.

Jim angrily punched the stirring wheel as he cursed every saint in the bible. He finally accepted his defeat but kicked a tire as a last blow.  
John sang.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, give me your answer do,  
I'm half crazy all for the love of you"

They sat down in the shadow of the treacherous engine and drank their last drops of water.  
John sang.

"It won't be a stylish marriage,  
I can't afford a carriage"

They saw a car in the distance and ran to the side of the road. They extended their arms and put their thumbs up as they waited for the driver to notice them  
And John sang.

"But you'll look sweet upon the seat,  
Of a bicycle built for two"

**Author's Note:**

> At some point in the movie, John hums in a police van and someone said they recognized this song. I personally do not recognize anything at all but I love the idea. Of course I changed the name so that it would fit our lovely couple.


End file.
